A Mist-ake
by Glitch
Summary: Ash and Misty both think the other is dead. It's years later and Ash meets a young girl and is invited to a party. Where's Misty? R&R The explanation is finished, and so's the story! Don't read the reviews first if you want the end to be a surprise!
1. My

Long awaited Words  
  
A/N: I am a very bad writer. I can't think of anything good. But if you want to read this, go ahead, I think it's a cliche, I'm not sure.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own nothing. Sadly.  
  
  
  
Ash's Journal  
  
Hey it's me, Soon-To-Be Pokemon Master Ash. I never thought our friendship will end like this. One minute we fight the next I see Togepi at the edge of a cliff. I can't believe She's gone. We left that place an hour ago, I left my cap in place of Togepi. I can't believe I drove her over the edge. It's over. All my fault.  
  
Ash  
  
  
  
Misty's POV  
  
That Ash! So stupid yet so smart. So embarresing yet cute. I walked to the edge of the cliff. He just makes me so mad! I sat down putting the sleeping Togepi beside me. I then hear my stomach growl. I forgot, I left before lunch, now I'm hungry. I can't go back now.  
  
I got up and walked into the forest looking for the blueberry bush I saw on my way here.  
  
Ash's POV  
  
I walk around looking for Misty, hoping it didn't look that obvious.  
  
"Misty! You better not be crying!" I yelled. That wasn't obvious was it?  
  
Finally we came to a clearing to the main road. We walk up on it untill we see a cliff.  
  
"Hey, what's that white thing there?" Brock asked. I squit to see it. TOGEPI!  
  
I run over there and it was sleeping. I look over the cliff to see nothing but ocean. Did Misty.... jump? Oh no.  
  
"Misty!" I yell. I pick up Togepi and bowed my head. I'm a terrible person, I made my best friend go over the cliff. I fight the sting in my eyes and pull off my Pokemon Legue hat. I place it on the spot Togepi had been, placing a rock on the bill.  
  
"Let's go Brock." I stated as Brock came panting up beside me. I turned around looking at the one spot Misty had been and ran off. Brock and Pikachu after me.  
  
Misty POV  
  
I came back to the cliff to find Ash's hat. I gasp and pick it up. He didn't think I jumped over did he? He didn't, he wouldn't. He's not that stupid!  
  
I bend over to pick up his cap, the only one like it in the world (I'm not sure of this statement but hey! It's just a story!). I put it on and head back to Goldenrod. Knowing I'll never see my goofy grinning boy again.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Ash entered Goldenrod City. The last time he'd been here was when Misty had jumped, but it had been five years since (They had been twelve that time) then and Ash was finally a Pokemon Master. He ran a hand through his hair as if trying to erase the past, knowing it wouldn't work.  
  
Ash was now a remarkably handsome young man. It was hard to recognize him now, he was what would have been a taller height than Misty (5'11 1/2") and of course he doesn't wear the cap anymore. His over jacket was no longer worn as a jacket but as the real shirt and the sleeves were longer. He still had his jeans with him. Tracy and Brock were now his traveling partners and even thought he loved the idea of 'male bonding' he missed Misty's insolent remarks.  
  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked him realizing what had happened here before.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I told my long time friend.  
  
"Hey, Ash let me take the Pokemon to the Pokemon center, you two can go get something to eat." Tracy offered. I smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks Trace." I replied and handed him five Pokeballs, Pikachu and Togepi hopped off the shoulder they had been sitting on, and onto Tracys. "Bye guys."  
  
Ash and Brock walked over to this one fastfood restraunt, called The Sweetharts restraunt. They entered to find it was the type of restraunt with rollerblading waitresses, jukeboxes and a dance floor.  
  
"I feel like we went back to the sixties." Ash muttered to Brock taking a seat. Instantly a waitress appeared.  
  
"Hey can we have a large pizza with everything on it?" Ash asked.  
  
"Sure." The waitress replied taking it down and was off.  
  
"This place looks cool. HEY LOOK A GIRL!" Brock exclaimed and headed off.  
  
"Looks like I'm alone." Just then a pretty burnette waitress came with the pizza. She had aqua eyes and wore a little apron and a blue blouse and shorts. But what caught Ash's eye was a Pokemon League hat.  
  
"Don't mind if you share the pizza do you? I mean it's my lunch break and-" She asked.  
  
"Oh sure help yourself." Ash told her smiling, he already had thoughts of how pretty she was.  
  
"So what brings you here?" The waitress asked, taking a slice.  
  
"Well me and my friends are just passing through." Ash told her sighing. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." The waitres replied after a bite of pizza.  
  
"Where'd you get the hat?" He asked pointedly.  
  
"Oh." The girl stopped and looked sadly down at the table. "Well my first boyfriend left it before we got seperated. It's not the real thing, just a gimick. Never saw him since."  
  
"Sorry." Ash told her sincerely.  
  
"No that's okay. But it's wierd. I feel like I've known you before." The girl told Ash, he just shrugged.  
  
"My face is everywhere these days." He told her, she decided to leave it there.  
  
The two chatted together. Both having the same feeling that they knew each other. Soon the girls lunch break was over.  
  
"Well, better get back to work." The girl got up. "Oh, we're having a party here tonight. You wanna come with me?"  
  
"Uhh, sure!" Ash answered. ((Score, and I only known her for a half hour!))  
  
"That's great! You're the cutest date I ever had!" The girl told him winking. Ash blushed deeply. "By the way, I've been talking to your for 30 minutes and I still don't know your name!"  
  
"Oh, uhhh. Ash. Ash Ketchum." The girl stared bewildered then smiled.  
  
"Well I'm My." She told him.  
  
"My?" He asked confused.  
  
"Everyone calls me that. It has a clue to my real name." She told him and left. 


	2. Who's the hottie/babe?

Long Awaited Words Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Lalalalala! I am not the owner of Pokemon! You can't sue me!  
  
A/N: I got nothing to say anything other than, PARTAY!  
  
"Hey My!" May called her friend over into the kitchen after watching her come from the table with Ash.  
  
"Yeah?" My asked skating up.  
  
"Who's the hunk?" She asked quickly.  
  
"He's the Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum." My told her sighing.  
  
"Dang!" May exclaimed. "I heard he was cute, but that's an understatement. He's a hunk!"  
  
"No, a hottie!" My corrected. The two fell into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You two better get working, unless you wanna miss the party." A.J. My and May's other friend told them. Turning pale they replied to one another.  
  
"Talk to you after work!" My told May and left.  
  
"Finally!" My sighed. Her, AJ and May walked into the apartment they shared.  
  
"So, get with it! Give us the 411 about the hottie you met!" AJ asked. Her whole name was Ashley Jenalyn, but she totally hated it, and insisted that everyone calls her AJ.  
  
"Well he's the famous hottie Ash Ketchum Pokemon Master. They said he was going on vacation for a month or two but to think here! I wonder why?" My replied, the girls all sighed dreamily.  
  
"I swear I heard his name before. But where?" May thought out loud.  
  
"Probably from the gym master!" My told her smirking.  
  
"Probably." May replied still unsure.  
  
"Hurry up guys we gotta get ready for the party! Remember the party is in four hours!" AJ reminded them, the other two ran into their rooms to get ready.  
  
"You got a date for the party!?" Brock asked shocked. Sure Ash had dates, Brock thought, but the way he described My was like how he-  
  
"Hey it's no biggie." Ash told him coming back from the shower and breaking his thoughts. It was already 5:30. An hour before the party, and the walk took ten minutes.  
  
"You call being called the 'cutest date ever' no biggie?" Tracy asked as he as he tossed Ash a red shirt while he looked for one himself.  
  
"Hey! I'm cute!" Ash replied. "Everyone says that!"  
  
"Yeah but from someone you think, and I quote, 'Is a totally babe'?" Brock asked as he entered the showered in the bathroom.  
  
"So.... She's not THAT much of a babe." Ash replied blushing as he pulled on his shirt.  
  
"Pika." (Sure.) Pikachu replied sarcasticly who was looking in the mirror trying to aim for the ruffled look.  
  
"Togepi?" (Are we coming?) Togepi asked.  
  
"Of course Togepi." Ash told him as he pulled on his blue jeans. "Brock! Hurry up! If we get there early My said something about Nurse Joy being there!" Ash shouted through the door. Instantly he and Tracy heard the water stop, and Brock slipping.  
  
"I'm Ok." They heard as Brock opened the door.  
  
"Finally!" Tracy told him and went in.  
  
At the party Ash was scanning the crowd for a burnette. Finally he found her at the refreshmenttable talking to May and AJ. She wasn't wearing the cap but a mini dress and her hair was down.  
  
"My, my, my." He told her.  
  
"Hey Ash. Don't need to say my name 3 times." She told him smirking.  
  
"I was just gonna say how cute you look in your dress." Ash smirked back, My blushed, her friends sighed dreamily.  
  
"Hey who's your friends?" He asked winking at the, causing them to blush.  
  
"The one with brown hair is AJ and the one with black hair is May." My told him.  
  
"Nice to see a cute girl with cute friends." Ash said, the three blushed uncontrolably.  
  
"Toge!!!!" (DADDY!) Togepi cried as he ran to Ash.  
  
"Hey little guy what's wrong?" Ash asked as he picked up the little Pokemon, who stopped crying the instant he looked at My.  
  
"To ge to ge to pri!" (That lady looks like MOMMY!) Togepi cried happily, my blushed.  
  
"Sorry bout that." Ash replied. Just the Pikachu came holding a little cart he used to carry Togepi when Ash had had his hands full.  
  
"Pikapic?" (Misty?) He asked looking at My, but shook it off.  
  
"Hey Ash wanna dance?" My asked, nodding Ash took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
They danced for two hours and when they finished Tracy and Brock were already aquainted with AJ and May.  
  
"Hey, bout time you finished dancing. It's almost nine." Brock told him.  
  
"We should get together tomorrow Ash. You and your friends are great!" AJ told him.  
  
"Sure, where you wanna go?" Ash asked.  
  
"How bout the amusement park they built a few years ago?" May suggested.  
  
"Sure sounds great. We'll be there." Brock answered.  
  
"But hey, it's not tomorrow. So let's party!" May told him and took hold of Brock's wrist. "Let's dance!"  
  
"Hey Ash. Me and My are going to the bathroom." AJ told Ash.  
  
"Alright, don't take too long." Ash told them smirking. She waved it off and left.  
  
"Hey Ash. Isn't that cool. You met someone who looks like....Her." Tracy told him hoping he wouldn't break down or something. But was surprised to see him smile.  
  
"Hey! It's fine! I got My to hang out with!" Ash told him. Tracy raised an eyebrow but thought better of it. And with that, they left the discussion at that.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! You guys are so nice to take your time and read my boring stories! Well seeya in the next chapter! 


	3. The Mist-ake

A Mist-ake part 3  
  
A/N: Had to change the title sorry. But you are all in for a big surprise!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.  
  
"Man Ash you sure know how to pick'em!" Brock told Ash as they came back from the Amsement park, it turned out to look more like a beach. My and her friends were in Brocks words. "HOT!" Even if My wore the gimick hat with her swim suit.  
  
"Ash, I think My is hiding something." Tracy told Ash as they took a seat on the couch.  
  
"What?" Ash asked confused.  
  
"Well look." Tracy began as he grabbed his drawing pad.  
  
"This is Misty." He began, showing a drawing of Misty.  
  
"And this is My." He told him showing a picture of My and placing it next to Misty's. "Don't they look alike?"  
  
"You have a point there Trace." Brock told him studying the pics. "You don't by any chance have a pic of May do you?"  
  
"No way that's mine!" Tracy told him smirking, Brock groaned.  
  
"So My is Misty?" Ash asked, he still has to work on the thinking subject.  
  
"Right, you can apologize to her tomorrow and tell her how you feel." Tracy struggled as he told him, trying to keep Brocks grubby hands off his drawing pad.  
  
"You want me to tell her how I felt? But how do I know she feels the same way?" Ash asked blushing slightly.  
  
"Believe us Ash, we have so many clues that you like each other!" Brock told him from across the room to were Tracy had kicked him.  
  
"Fine. Tomorrow." Ash told them. He got up to take an extra bath to get the sand out of his hair.  
  
The next day Ash and co went to Sweetharts to talk to My and her friends, luckily they were on break.  
  
"Umm. My. Can I talk to you?" Ash asked nervously, he had practiced last night but it didn't help his nevousness.  
  
"Sure." My told him and skated along side of him to a booth.  
  
"Well what did you want to talk to me about?" My asked him staring directly into his eyes.  
  
"Well....uhhh.....what I mean is....errr..............." Before he could get any other words out someone interrupted, much to Ash's relief.  
  
"My, AJ, May! I'm back!" Someone called from the door.  
  
"She's back already!" My exclaimed. "Come on Ash, I want you to meet her!"  
  
Ash followed confused but he was in for a shock. At the door way was a girl with red-orange shoulder high hair. A Pokemon League cap. A white shirt and a pair of hip hugger jeans. She had blue-green eyes and was to Ash, scrawny.  
  
"Ah, nah, ma, Mahh!" Ash tried to exclaim, but the words got caught in his throat.  
  
"Misty how yah been?" My asked the girl after a hug.  
  
"Great, that vacation really helped." She replied but caught sight of Brock, Tracy and Ash.  
  
"Brock, Tracy! Hey! How are you? And who's the new boy?" Misty asked giving each a hug, just then the Pokemon arrived.  
  
"PIKAPIC!!!!!" (MISTY!!!!!) Pikachu exclaimed jumping onto her with such force she fell to the floor.  
  
"TOGEP!!!" (MOMMY!!!) Togepi shrieked happily and jumped onto Misty.  
  
"Nice to see you guys again!" Misty laughed. "But if Pikachu is here, where's Ash?"  
  
The guys couldn't say anything they were still shocked that My wasn't who they thought she was. Finally Myy told him.  
  
"You know Ash Ketchum the Pokemon Master? See I knew I heard his name before he was famous!" May told My.  
  
"Your saying that's Ash?!" Misty asked while getting up, looking at Ash. "Still the cutie I remebered." She added.  
  
Ash blushed.  
  
"Umm. We gotta go do something." Ash told them dragging Tracy and Brock along.  
  
Back at the pokemon center room Ash was yelling at the two.  
  
"I could have made a big fool outta myself! I was so lucky the real Misty came! I almost told the wrong girl! Well say something!"  
  
"Sorry, geeze. But look at it this way, now you can REALLY tell her!" Brock told him.  
  
"Yeah!" Tracy agreed. Ash needed to go for a walked.  
  
At the diner My and Misty were talking.  
  
"Ash told me something about knowing a girl. He said that they traveled alot. That was you!" My exclaimed.  
  
"Guilty." Misty told her smiling.  
  
"He also said she jumped over a cliff." My added curiously.  
  
"He thought wrong, I was near a cliff and left to get something to eat. The next thing I knew, I thought Ash jumped over the cliff." Misty replied.  
  
"He talks alot about you. He even said he might even love you." My told her slyly, Misty blushed.  
  
"I wonder if he still has those feelings. I know I do." Misty told her giggling a bit.  
  
"Why not go to the Pokemon center, he's staying there. You can catch up." My told her.  
  
"Yeah, I don't start work till next week. So.... I'm going My, seeya!" Misty told her.  
  
As Ash walked out he bumped into a girl.  
  
"Misty! Sorry, didn't see you there!" Ash apologized.  
  
"You couldn't your head is higher than mine." Misty joked. "Wanna go for a walk, catch up on things?"  
  
"Sure." Ash replied.  
  
They talked for what seemed the whole day, by the end of the walk, they were at a cafe.  
  
"We really missed you Misty, well I know I did." Ash told her blushing a bit.  
  
"Same here." Misty replied.  
  
"Umm, wanna go outside for a bit?" Ash asked after sipping the last of his coffee.  
  
"K." Misty agreed.  
  
They walked out to where they found it was getting really cold, Misty began to rub her arms. Ash saw this and made a move. He placed his arm around her shoulders, trying to keep his blush undetected. Misty smiled and got closer to Ash, making his blush darken.  
  
"Misty, I... I..." He managed to say but Misty stepped in front of him.  
  
"Ash, shut up and kiss me." She told him Surprised by this he stood there till he and Misty locked lips. When they finished he smirked.  
  
"Love you." He finished.  
  
"Same here." She told him, going back to the same position they were in.  
  
"Misty, your going?" My asked.  
  
"Yeah, you don't think I'm gonna let my boyrfirend slip through my fingers again do you?" Misty asked after the month of Ash's vacation was finished.  
  
"We'll miss you." AJ told her.  
  
"I'll miss all you guys, but I'll send you letters." Misty told them.  
  
"Bye." May told her getting one last hug.  
  
"Bye." Misty told them and ran to Ash, he gave up his hat to Misty who gladly agreed to this.  
  
"Ready?" He asked taking her hand, she nodded.  
  
"Great come on! Here we come.... Where are we headed?" Ash asked dumbly, everyone but him and Misty fell over.  
  
"Blackthorn City sweety." Misty told him.  
  
"Right!" He blushed and smirked. "Let's go!"  
  
They ran out of town like the good old days, just now they were a lot closer.  
  
A/N: HAH! You all thought My was Misty! Well hahahahahahahahahahah! You thought wrong! That's my story! Seeya around! R&R also! 


	4. Who is she?

A/N: HEY! For all you who wanted to know about My, look no further for your explanation.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Go away sue happy people!  
  
The gang, or more like Ash, Misty, Togepi and Pikachu were laying down in a field, resting. Brock and Tracy stayed back to....um.....take in the sights. *cough* TryingtogetadatewithMayandAJ. *cough.*  
  
Ash had something on his mind as Misty rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Misty?" He asked through the peacfulness of the field.  
  
"Hm?" She replied, her eyes closed.  
  
"I was wondering. What happened after the incident?" Ash asked. Misty sat up smiling. She remebered a saying, 'I'll just look back at this and laugh.' The incident seemed to be that moment.  
  
"Well you see. It started like this." She began.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Misty needed to get away from the cliff. She had placed the cap on her head and walked on without a stop since noon having tears falling ever since then. It was already seven and she finally reached Goldenrod and dryed her tears. She walked to the Pokemon Center to be greeted by a confused Joy.  
  
"Misty! Why are you here? Where's that boy you were traveling with?" She asked, that made Misty's tears fall again.  
  
"Oh dear. Here. You can have you room tonight. I'm sorry Misty." Joy replied getting the message this wasn't the time to ask.  
  
Misty went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy from cry and she felt tired. After washing her face she quickly plopped on the bed and drifted of into sleep. Only to be greeted with nightmares the whole night.  
  
The next morning, seeing Misty had nothing to do, she helped around the Center, hoping to learn some tricks for if she ever went back on the road. Then around early afternoon, a female pokemon trainer a year younger than Misty, about 11, came in with a cap identical to Mistys except dirtier. She had brown hair and aqua eyes, like Misty's.  
  
"Hello can I help you?" Misty asked the girl.  
  
"Yes, could you help me? My Horsea isn't all to cool." She replied, handing Misty a pokeball.  
  
"Let me see what I can do." Misty answered sweetly. "You can sit over there."  
  
"Thanks!" The girl replied happily.  
  
Misty went to the back room to look at Horsea. She smile to see it just was suffering from a small cut on it's nose. Gently Misty cleaned the cut, and placed a bandage on it.  
  
"Here you go, good as new. It had a cut on it's nose, so be careful with it." Misty told the girl.  
  
"Thanks!" the girl replied. "I'm Myra. But my friends call me My."  
  
"Hi My. I'm Misty." Misty introduced herself.  
  
"Hello. I'm new here. My parents are making a new restraunt called Sweetharts. I'm not too faund of that name." My replied. Misty smiled.  
  
"Where did you get the hat? Did your boyfriend give it to you?" Misty asked. Luckily buisness was slow at that time of the day so she was free to talk.  
  
"Well, you can call him that." My replied thoughtfully. "He was a boy, and a friend. So he was sorta my boyfriend. He gave me his hat after his mom bought him a new one."  
  
"Bought?" Misty repeated confused.  
  
"Yeah, they sell fakes at the store." My replied. "Is yours fake? I mean only one person has the real one."  
  
"Yeah. Me." Misty replied. Pulling the hat off and showing a little badge in the back, just about the slit that said, "Authentic Pokemon Leuge Hat. Awarded to-" Then in messy hand writing was Ash Ketchum.  
  
"Did your boyfirend give you that?" My asked after reading the badge.  
  
"You can say that." Misty replied, hoping no one she know was around to hear that. "Hey, let me wash that for you, huh?" Misty said pointing to My's hat, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure. I don't wear it that much anyways. I keep forgetting about it, that my once-black-hair's now brown. Anymore sunlight it'll turn auburn." My replied.  
  
Soon they became fast friends. Misty found out that My's eyes were really blue, but she wore green contacts, seeing she thought classes were dorky (I don't think their dorky at all, and I don't even wear glasses!). And after many frequent trips together somewhere outdoors, when they had the chance, My's hair turned auburn. And afraid she'll begin to look like Misty, which she was already bearing the name 'Mini Misty', she made it a second nature to wear a hat.  
  
Misty went to work at My's parent's restraunt. And was like a secound daughter. They left Misty in assistant maniger seeing My was still a year younger. And over the years they met AJ and May. Soon the four were soon to be known as the Four Sisters of Goldenrod, seeing they were practically like sisters and completely inseperable.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"So that's what happened." Misty finished.  
  
"Well. I'm glad I found the real Misty." Ash replied. He told Misty about his Mist-ake during their vacation and she still never forgot it; and it was already a month since that happened, not including the vacation.  
  
"Haha." Misty sarcastically teased and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Ash sighed as they both drifted into a nap in each others arms.  
  
A/N: Tada! Explanation given, all thought up in ten minutes! 


End file.
